Young persons learning recommended batting techniques need to be aware of possible problems that can cause poor performance. Three of the typical problems faced by the batter are the tendency to: (1) overstride, (2) step in the bucket, and (3) drag the bat through the strike zone. A baseball swing training device is needed that will make the batter aware of these problems if they occur and enable the person to correct them through use of the training device.
The baseball swing trainer of this invention includes a frame having forward and rearward frame members interconnected by a side frame member defining a batters box. A pair of spaced apart upstanding guideposts are slidably mounted on the rear frame member with a forwardly extending center line there between passing through the center of the strike zone and thereby providing a target for pitchers delivering balls to a batter. Alternatively, a ball may be placed on a batting tee positioned on the center line.
The upstanding post on either side of the strike zone center line allows for either right or left hand batters to use the training device and the guidepost on the batters side will serve to limit the bat travel in addressing the ball thereby insuring that the batter uses the proper swing technique.
The guideposts of the training device are behind the batter and on opposite sides of the center line of the strike zone thus out of the way of a thrown ball thereby minimizing the risk of ricochet balls hitting the batter from the backside.
An improper batting technique involves the batter taking the bat straight back and thus with use of the training device of this invention, the bat will hit the adjacent guidepost reminding the batter that the bat must follow a more vertical projectory forward of the guidepost.
The training device is made of one and a half inch furniture grade PVC. The forward frame members are adjustably connected to the side frame members through slip joints including sleeves that receive the side frame members. The same is true with the vertical guide members having sleeves which receive the rear frame member for allowing the vertical guideposts to be spaced apart as desired to provide a strike zone of the desired width.